My Not So Wonderful Wonderland
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: They told me it wasn't real and I believed them! That was my mistake. It hurts! The blood, oh the blood! What are you doing? No...NO!/ read at your own risk. It will get gory and creepy. Inspired by Alice: the Madness Returns
1. Prologue: My Mistake

**Everyone has their Wonderland. Most are picture perfect. Mine was at first but then I stopped going. Then... it got interesting and freaky.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy and I are going out for a while. Aunt Heather will watch you." my father said as he gave me a hug.<p>

"But, Daddy, Aunt Heather doesn't need to watch me. You can send her home." I answered.

"And why is that, Anna?"

"Because I know that Hatter will watch me." I grinned. "I'm gonna go see him again."

"Alright but I'm going to have Aunt Heather stay here just in case, okay?"

"O.K.!" I said and watched them leave.

That was when I was five. But when I turned seven I still talked about it. That's when they sent me to a insane asylum.

"Anna, tell of this dreamland of yours." Dr. Parnosis said from his desk.

"It's a wonderful place that I can explore! Everyone is so nice to me! Especially Queen Mary. She's often called the Bloody Queen by people but I don't get why. Jason Hatter is also nice. He takes me to Harrison's house to have tea a lot."

"Tell me more about the Queen and Hatter."

"They both love me a lot, they always tell me they do. But they fight over me sometimes because they get jealous easily and they never really did get along. Even before I came."

"Ooh. How are your parents?"

"Mommy and Daddy love me too. But when I'm asleep they fight. They don't think I can hear them but I can. Sometimes things break. I can hear the glass shattering. It's scary."

"I see. Anna, do you know why you go to this dreamland?"

"No. I just go there for fun I guess."

"Hm... I think the reason why you go there is because you want to escape life."

"What does that mean doctor?"

"It means that your parent's fighting is effecting you. That dreamland of yours isn't real."

"What where did you get that from? That has nothing to do what I said."

"It has everything to do with it."

"No, it does not!"

"Yes it does, Anna."

"Shut up!"

I spent nine years in that place. It took nine years for them to tell me it wasn't real. In all those years I haven't been there since. So I slowly started believed them. And finally I spoke the words they wanted and was sent hom.

"It was never real."

Oh how I regret those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue! <strong>

**This is the product of non stop Alice the Madness Returns, Vocaloids, and the dark part of my mind. :P**

**Hope you like'd it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I never did like this town where the Sun is afraid of us. it's scared of our citizens so it hides. I never wanted to stay. Never. But I never wanted to die either.**

* * *

><p>I am now nineteen years of age and I am living with my mother. My father died from mysterious reasons. The police tried to find the culprit but they had little evidence. All of it pointed to my mother but it wasn't enough to be used in court.<p>

Do I believe it was my mother? Yes. Will I tell her? Not if I don't want to end up like my father, bless his soul.

"Anna, will you be a dear and fetch my medication from the doctor's? My back is acting up again." she said.

"Yes, Mother." I said and went to the door of our mansion.

"Thank you deary." she cooed.

I tried not to throw up. I left my house and walked the almost empty streets of my town. The only people there were mischievous children and the occasional passed out drunk. The sky was grey like always and the sun did not dare show it's self. Not once. Sometimes I wonder if there even is such a thing called the Sun.

"Anna, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hello, Fletcher. It's a nice day isn't it?" I asked the blonde.

"If you say so. So what are you doing later tonight? Are you going to the festival?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you'll take me then I suppose I'll go."

His face lit up. "All right! I'll come to walk you at six thirty, O.K.?"

"Fine with me." I chuckled as I watched him walk off.

Fletcher was a nice boy. He had blonde hair in a tiny ponytail and amazing brown eyes, if I do say so myself. He always wears the same thing: Botton up shirt, vest, and pants. Sometimes a small tie but that's rare.

I walked to the doctors and got mother's medicine as instructed. We talked about something but I wasn't really paying attention. A bad habit of mine. I final came home and gave her the medicine.

"I heard you were going to the festival with Fletcher." she said.

"How did you know?"

"A woman has her ways." she chuckled. "I want you to wear the dress in that old chest in your room. I know I told you not to open it but I think now is the time to give it to you. It was the dress I wore when I met your father."

"But Mother I-"

"Go on now. Put it on so I can see it." she waved me in the direction of the stairs.

"Yes, Mother."

I walked into my small room and opened to chest. I wasn't sure if I would fit into the dress. It looked a bit small. I put it on anyways and went down the creaking steps to show Mother.

"Oh, my. You look gorgeous. Came her so I can give you something to make it even better." I did as I was told and let her put it into my hair. "Go look in the mirror."

I walked over to the mirror and studied myself. I had on a green dress that puffed at my shoulders but it was long sleeved. The dress ended at my ankles and my green and white striped stockings covered my legs. She put a black headband with a green heart that had curling strings hanging from it. My brown hair was in long waist length ponytails.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"You look lovely Anna." she cooed. "I think Fletcher will love you in that."

"Mother, we're just friends. And that's all we'll ever be." I sighed. "Thanks for the dress."

"Sure deary." she rolled her eyes and watched the fireplace.

Fletcher came for me at six thirty. He commented me on my outfit a lot. He said green was my color. I was happy for whatever reason. It's stupid but it made me feel all bubbly.

The festival was amazing. The lights were lit brilliantly and fireworks went off. We watched a play. It was called Alice In Wonderland. Fletcher thought it was a wonderful fantasy. I on the other hand had no idea what to make of it. It almost seemed familiar to me, in a weird way.

"Ah, young miss." A man with a mask and large hat that covered his eyes said to me. "Please try my new drink. It's absolutely delicious."

I stared at the strange blue liquid in the clear cup. I looked up at the man and in a quick flash he had rabbit ears and a menacing look. But just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. Then he left.

I looked back at the strange drink. Suddenly I could see weird images. Some were people, some were monsters. Voices spoke in my head. One was deep and angry, another gentle and kind. I could hear a music box with laughing children. I was so lost in my trance that Fletcher had to yell.

"Anna!" he yelled.

"What?" I stared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've tooned out."

We walked along a river now, a while away from the festival. We spoke about life and how it was treating us. I held the drink in my hand. I didn't dare drink it yet. I laughed at all of his corny jokes. He seemed to be famous for them.

"I don't like it here, you know. In this town. The Sun never seems to shine. It's depressing." Fletcher said as he looked up at the moonless sky.

"Me too. I never had. I sometimes feel like running as far as my legs will take me." I sighed.

"Anna, let's just go. Just you and I. We'll go to another town and start a new life. No one will really miss us." Fletcher said suddenly. "If you're scared, you don't have to. I'll be the one to protect you. Like you did when we were little. When you saved me from the freezing pond. I'll take care of you like you've always done for me."

I stared at him. Slowly, I processed what he was saying. He wanted to run away from this awful place and start a new life. With me.

"All right. When do we leave?"

His face lit up. "In the early morning. You'll sneak out of your window at dawn and meet me at the train station. I'll have the ticket, money, everything we need."

"O.K. I can do that." I smiled and sipped the drink. It tasted weird in a good way. I drank the rest of it and set the cup on a rock.

I started to feel weird afterwards. The room was spinning and everything was happening too fast. Before I knew it I was home, in my bed.

I stared at the spinning ceiling, trying to concentrate but failed. Slowly the room got darker and darker. People loomed over my bed and start down at me. All I could see was their madman like smiles. They all spoke at once. I could't understand what they were saying. The only word I was able to make out was "return".

But, return to where?

"You have forgotten, Anna. This is all your fault." a voice said to me. It was calm but strong. A combination that scared me to death.

The bed beneath me disappeared and I was soon falling. It was slow and taunting. I knew I would die but at this pace it was torture. All I could do was think. What about my mother? What about Fletcher? Will I never see him again?

I closed my eyes and began to sleep. How funny. Even when I'm near death I am still sleepy.

* * *

><p>"Anna has returned."<p>

**"Anna has returned."**

_"The princess is here."_

"She left us to rot!"

_**"She left us to die!**_"

_**"She should be punished!"**_

_"She will be punished."_

**_"Burn her!_**"

**"Stab her!**"

_"Beat her!_"

**"Kill her!"**

_**"KILL ANNA!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! here the preveiw for the next chapter :P<strong>_

**I never thought that this would happen to this place. My once dream land is gone. This is anything but a dream. It's a nightmare! Someone save me from this place! Please!**


End file.
